


A Capitol Affair

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Mav’s prompt - Burt is a congressman and he loves going home at the end of the day to his boy Kurt and fucking him six ways to Sunday… but he also enjoys going back to work and bending his little assistant, Blaine Anderson, over his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Capitol Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savvymavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/gifts).



* * *

 

Burt Hummel loved his life. Running for congress was the best decision he’d ever made. Moving from Ohio to D.C. had changed, not just his life, but his son’s also. At seventeen, Kurt was in his junior year at a new school, a cornerstone of a successful glee club and free from the bullying that had dogged him in the Buckeye state. A new life in a new place afforded them the privacy to live the life they wanted at home, and to make a difference in the lives of others by keeping the arts alive and kicking in schools. But for all he wanted to do for his home state, Ohio, for his son and kids like him, and for small business owners driven out of work thanks to big corporations setting up shop on every corner, Burt Hummel was no saint.

The front door banged shut as Burt tipped the dregs of his morning coffee down the drain. Kurt walked in puffed and sweaty from his morning run. He leaned against the doorway to catch his breath.

“Morning, dad.”

“Morning, kiddo. You go the long way this morning?” Burt asked, wiping his hands off on the towel. His son nodded, his eyes closed and cheeks flushed a deep pink. “Well you missed out on a sure thing,” Burt said with a wry chuckle.

“I bet.” Kurt waved him over and fiddled Burt’s tie, straightening it. “But I’ll make it up to you tonight, okay?”

Burt pretended to mull over the proposal, eventually tipping up his son’s chin and planting a lingering kiss to Kurt’s lips. “You better.”

“Beef bourguignon alright for dinner? I’ll make the potatoes just the way you like them.”

“With garlic?”

“Anything for you, daddy.” Kurt puckered his lips up again and smiled when Burt teased his tongue between them.

“I’ll call when I’m on my way home.”

“You always do.”

“It’s safer that way,” But said with wink and a quick squeeze of his son’s ass. “Can’t have you meeting me at the door wearing nothing but a smile if I’ve got company.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “That was just one time.”

“One time too many if you ask me.” Burt glanced at his watch and sighed. “Alright, time to hit the road. Bob will be antsy behind the wheel,” he said, referring to the town car he knew would be parked out front ready to take him to the office.

“Have a good day. Don’t work too hard.” Kurt leaned in for a final quick kiss and stepped aside for Burt to head off down the hall.

* * *

 

Blaine Anderson loved his life. At twenty four, with a prep school and an Ivy League education behind him, he’d worked his way up from intern during the Democratic convention to assistant in Congressman Hummel’s office. As an integral member of the Congressman’s staff, Blaine was always first in, making sure the coffee was taken care of along with restocking the office with the particular supplies they’d need during the day.

As usual, he fended off last minute meeting requests by lobbyists, even after accepting their mini-muffin baskets because really, who could resist such pint size morsels of deliciousness? Blaine wondered briefly if that’s how the Congressman thought of him. He smirked into the mirror of the Congressman’s private bathroom, shrugged off his jacket and adjusted his striped bow tie. Mr. Hummel would be here any minute and, with the way Blaine’s blood was humming this morning, he hoped they’d be able to take advantage of their limited free time before the first meeting.

The office door creaked as it opened - something both he and the Congressman were loath to fix simply because it had served them well in the past as an early warning device.

“Blaine?”

“Here, sir.” He stepped out, smiling, and closed the bathroom door behind him. “Good morning, Mr. Hummel.”

“Morning, Blaine.” The Congressman glanced over his shoulder to Janice seated at her desk and to the open door to the outer office. “Are you ready to go over the notes for the Johnson project?” He asked loudly.

“Yes, of course, sir.” Blaine licked his lips and clocked the thick length bulging along the Congressman’s inseam. “Prepped and ready to go.”

“Good, good. Let’s get started then. Hold my calls, Janice,” Mr. Hummel said over his shoulder and closed the door to his inner office.

Blaine waited impatiently, his cock hardening in his pants. This was his favorite part of the day – the moments they could steal to be together. His body was practically vibrating with need as the Congressman strode over and wrapped his strong suit clad arms around him. Blaine’s mouth fell open and met Mr. Hummel’s kiss with equal gusto. He was quickly backed up on his tiptoes, his ass hitting the desk edge and forcing an enthusiastic moan from his throat. He fumbled with his belt buckle, yanking his pants open without breaking away and Mr. Hummel’s broad hand slid beneath Blaine’s boxer-briefs, a thick finger rubbing insistently between his cheeks.

“Mmm, just the way I like you,” the Congressman mumbled, sinking his forefinger inside Blaine’s slippery, already stretched hole.

“Prepped and, oh god…ready to go. As, oh! As promised,” Blaine repeated with a hitching breath before burying his face into the crook of Mr. Hummel’s neck, smothering himself in bergamot cologne.

“Bend that pretty ass over my desk.”

Blaine ducked his hand into his pants pocket as he turned around and slapped down a condom. He shoved his slacks down to his knees and braced himself over the Congressman’s desk. The noise of Mr. Hummel unzipping was overtaken by the crinkle of a wrapper, and Blaine clenched his bare cheeks in anticipation. “Hurry!” He whispered urgently, fearing that Janice would interrupt them. “Oh!” He gasped as the Congressman pushed inside him, thick and forceful. Blaine’s fingernails scrabbled at the ink blotter on the desk as Mr. Hummel bottomed out, letting Blaine grind on him.

“ _Fuck_. You’re always so horny in the morning,” the Congressman said, sounding both awed and amused. “C’mon, kid. Show me how much you want it.” Mr. Hummel pushed at Blaine’s button-up and undershirt, getting them out of the way, his hand finding and pulling at Blaine’s cock in steady strokes.

Blaine bit his lower lip and thrust backwards, inwardly pleased at the soft smack of skin on skin as he set up a rhythm. The Congressman was right; even though he’d jerked off in his shower before work, Blaine still managed to crack a hard-on at the sound of Mr. Hummel’s drawl first thing in the morning. Not to mention the sneaking around - it was such a turn on knowing they could be caught at any moment. He kept his ears perked up while being fucked for the slightest indication that the office door would open unexpectedly.

The Congressman’s broad hands took a hold of Blaine's hips, taking over to fuck him harder and faster. Mr. Hummel was relentless, driving in deep, making Blaine's toes curl in his Oxfords.

Blaine twisted his head, shoving his face into the crook of his arm to muffle his moans as he squeezed down on the Congressman’s insistent cock. Beyond the office door, the sounds of voices caught his attention and he lifted his head in recognition. His body reacted instinctively, clamping down on Mr. Hummel’s cock but the Congressman was undeterred, pushing at the back of Blaine's neck, forcing him down, forcing him to take it just like he’d wanted it from the time he’d woken up this morning. Blaine’s breath stuttered in apprehension even while his body begged to be fucked.

Inside him, the Congressman ground against Blaine’s prostate, fucking him with increasingly shorter strokes, priming them both to lose it. Outside the door, he could hear Janice’s voice as she greeted the visitors but Blaine had no time to think about how to be anywhere other than here. Instead, he let out a shameless moan as his orgasm rushed out of him, dribbling down the front of the walnut panelled desk. Behind him, Mr. Hummel grunted a curse and gripped both of Blaine’s cheeks, pulling them apart as he rocked into his ass and filled the condom.

They both heaved in panting breaths, waiting on a knife edge as Janice’s voice became louder, obviously closer to the inner door. The Congressman stumbled back, holding the condom on and heading for the bathroom.

However, Janice’s voice retreated along with Blaine’s nerves. He stood feeling an odd combination of exhilarated and exhausted; pulling up his trousers and tucking his shirt back in. After a quick wipe down with tissues the desk was as good as new, as was the Congressman, who appeared in the bathroom doorway looking smug.

“Okay, kid. Let’s give these bastards a run for their money, huh?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Don’t wander off too far this afternoon. I have a feeling this lunch with the Senator’s chief of staff is gonna send my blood pressure through the roof.”

“Not to worry, Mr. Hummel. I’ve been told my stress relief is the best around.”

“Don’t I know it. The best under the desk I’ve ever had,” the Congressman quipped. “Now, get in here and freshen up would ya. You look thoroughly debauched.”

Blaine grinned and waited until his boss stepped aside before using the bathroom himself. “You just wait,” he promised as he straightened his collar and smoothed down his gelled hair, knowing that he’d hold all the cards when the Congressman’s cock was in his mouth later that afternoon.

* * *

 

Kurt Hummel loved his life. He also loved his father very much, and he took the opportunity to express the depth of his feelings by spreading his legs at least once a day. Just two years ago, his dad had been nothing other than accepting when Kurt came out but after the success of several bullies and the failures of dating in Nowhere, Ohio, his relationship with his father had changed drastically. Now, the days passed with relative ease at a new school while the nights passed with passionate abandon in his daddy’s bed.

His cell phone buzzed on the counter top and Kurt slid the casserole dish into the oven before checking for a message. His lips pursed at the tone of text; clearly his father had had a hard day. Kurt’s concern dissipated as a wicked smile formed. He set the heat and timer for their dinner before getting ready for his dad’s arrival.  He skipped down the hallway, past the spare room which doubled as his creative space and official bedroom and headed towards their shared bedroom.

Kurt quickly unbuttoned his shirt, tugged his tank top off and started work on his boots, loosening the laces and pulling them off as fast as he could. From the bedside table he collected the strawberry flavored lube from their selection and set about taking off his skin tight jeans. Finally able to get into position, Kurt knelt on the mattress right at the end of the bed with his bare ass pointed right at the bedroom door. He smeared his fingers with glossy lube and started with two fingers, slicking up his pucker and sliding them inside, stretching himself while he pressed against his prostate, his eyelashes fluttering at the sensation.

The front door slammed shut and Kurt’s hardening cock jerked towards his belly in anticipation. Moments later came the soft noise of his father’s briefcase hitting the floor in the hall. Kurt pulled his fingers out, laid his head down on the bed and tipped his ass up, his fingers curling into the covers as he waited expectantly for his daddy. He was greeted with a heavy sigh of relief from the doorway. His dad said nothing, the grunt as his knees dropped to the carpeted bedroom floor telling Kurt everything he needed to know. He was just what his daddy had wanted.

Wide, warm hands slid up the back of Kurt’s thighs making him shiver, his wet hole clenching with it. Lingering kisses were planted to the center of each cheek and the drag of his father’s whiskery chin down towards Kurt’s sac tickled him. His dad pressed another soft kiss to the sensitive skin behind his balls and waited there, breathing him in, sending out waves of hot breath along his crack.

“Mmmm,” the rumbling of his daddy’s approval rolled through Kurt’s core. “You always know just what I need,” he said and dragged his tongue upwards from Kurt’s perineum to his entrance. There was a rough swipe of tongue across Kurt’s rim and his father moaned again, “Mmmm, you even used my favorite.” A thick tongue twisted over itself at his hole, not penetrating him – just teasing, tasting. “Strawberry,” his dad chuckled. “So sweet. Just like my boy.”

“Daddy,” Kurt whined bashfully. There were some days when he couldn’t believe he could be this lucky.

“Love you,” his dad said huskily, his thumbs pulling apart Kurt’s cheeks. “My sweet little boy.”

Kurt shuddered with pleasure as his father’s flattened tongue rubbed over his entrance before teasing him again, tickling his hole with the very tip. Kurt wriggled, wanting to feel more but his dad’s heavy hands held his hips in place. The soft, wet wiggle dipping in started to drive him mad and he begged for it to go deeper. His daddy’s delighted laugh vibrated though him and his clever tongue soon pushed inside, thick and pointed, plunging in and out as Kurt heaved in breath after gasping breath. His father’s hands moved from Kurt’s hips, squeezing at his cheeks instead, letting his tongue roam as sloppy kisses were spread from Kurt’s hole to the sensitive underside of his inner thighs and back again. The combined sensation of his daddy’s wet mouth and stubbly chin while he rubbed his face between his cheeks made Kurt’s entrance wink wildly.

“Please, daddy. Want you.” Kurt gulped in another breath, twisting himself around to get his hands on his father.  He reached for his dad’s tie, winding it around his hand and pulling him in for a kiss that he shamelessly moaned into as their tongues met. His fingers immediately started unbuttoning his daddy’s shirt, pulling it free from his waistband and tugging the tie loose. His father chuckled as Kurt abandoned his shirt once his tie was cast to the floor, focussing instead on loosening his belt buckle.

“Can’t wait, can ya?”

Kurt made a soft noise of want as his dad’s pants fell away. He unfolded his long bare legs and stood, pushing his father to sit on the bed’s edge. He undid the laces on his daddy’s shoes and slipped them off along with his socks, and then pulled his pants off. Kurt’s gaze fell upon the tented underwear and he immediately leaned in, nuzzling along his daddy’s bulge. He whimpered as his father’s hands smoothed back his hair. His own delicate fingers curled beneath his dad’s briefs, pulling them away, exposing the swollen, blushing head that had Kurt licking his lips, ready to taste it.

“God, Kurt,” his father moaned as Kurt’s tongue darted out, dipping into the slit, his face pressing against his daddy’s hairy belly. “Oh _god_.”

Kurt grinned, pulling back and yanking the underpants off. His dad lay back on the bed, hands caressing Kurt’s shoulders and neck as Kurt stretched up, cupping his daddy’s balls and licking along the shaft back up to the tip. “Mmm, my favorite,” Kurt said with a playful lilt. His hands slid over his father’s furred thighs, drawing up his dad’s cock before swallowing it down with a pleased hum. His daddy’s fingers threaded through Kurt’s hair, tugging at the roots as he made a choked-off sound, his hips pumping instinctively off the bed as Kurt continued to bob up and down.

His dad gasped out, “C’mere, c’mere,” his fingers catching on Kurt’s ears, encouraging him up onto the bed. Kurt relented, letting the slippery cock fall from his mouth as he hauled himself up, crawling over top of his father with an intent look in his eye. His daddy’s cock nudged between Kurt’s cheeks when he settled, straddled over his father’s body, leaning down to kiss him. He moaned as his father began to suck wet kisses into the curve of his neck while hands shifted over his ass, lining up to press the head to his hole.

“Oh. Yeah. _Daddy_ ,” Kurt moaned as the swell of his dad’s cock slid inside easily, filling him up. He pushed himself up, braced against his father’s chest, and pressed back, wanting it all. His balls dragged over his daddy’s skin and Kurt quickly found a rhythm, thrusting back, rutting his cock against his dad’s belly while he was being fucked. “Don’t stop,” Kurt insisted, even as their tempo faltered.

“Shhh,” his daddy said, his arms wrapping him up, rolling them over. “I love how you spoil me, baby.” He kissed Kurt slowly, sucking on his tongue as he got his knees under him, ready to push back inside. “But it’s my turn,” he said, driving his cock in with a single thrust, his skin smacking against Kurt’s and the headboard hitting the wall with a _thud_.

Kurt’s head fell back to the mattress as his father fucked him with ruthless strokes, the bed groaning beneath them. “Yeah, yes. _Please_. _More_.” An arm slid under his shoulders, holding him tight, while his daddy’s other hand hooked Kurt’s thigh, spreading him wide. “Harder. _Harder_ ,” Kurt insisted. His dad doubled his efforts, pounding into him hard and fast until they were both gasping for breath. Kurt’s ruddy face burned with the need for his daddy’s love. For all that they had between them as father and son, Kurt loved it when his daddy held nothing back, giving Kurt everything he ever wanted in bed. His leg was soon released, but Kurt simply curled it over his father’s hip. He let out a soft, “ _Oh_ ,” as his daddy’s hand wrapped around his dick, jerking him off out of snyc with every thrust. Kurt’s gasping cries climbed higher when his father went back to nibbling at his neck, working another purpling mark into his skin.

“That’s right. C’mon, give it to me,” his daddy panted against his throat, his eager mouth sliding back to the curve of Kurt’s neck, licking at the sweat there.

Kurt arched up into his father’s body; the sensation of having his daddy over him, inside him, tasting him, touching his cock was utterly overwhelming. He was everywhere all at once and Kurt loved it, falling over the edge with a hoarse cry. His come splashed over his father’s stomach, smearing it between them. His dad continued to rock into Kurt’s ass without mercy, and he groaned Kurt’s name one last time as his hips stuttered, spilling inside him.

They both lay there, arms still holding the other tight as the oven’s timer rang out from the kitchen.

“I love you,” Kurt said dreamily and they both sighed in unison.

“Mmmm, me too. But I’ll love you more if you do those potatoes you promised me this morning,” his father said, dropping his head and playfully biting at Kurt’s shoulder. “I’m ravenous.”  Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed his dad away, only to break out into a happy giggle as his father turned his attention to Kurt’s chest, stopping to nibble at a nipple.

“You’ll starve at this rate. Ah! _Daddy!"_

 

_Fin_


End file.
